Bakugan New Vestroia: New Story
by Wired Altair
Summary: What if the Bakugan Battle Brawlers didn't come to Rescue New Vestroia, what if Drago didn't leave the Perfect Core
1. Prologue

I don't own Bakugan, only the fan characters

BAKUGAN NEW VESTROIA: NEW STORY

The Bakugan world of New Vestroia was a peaceful paradise ever since the Bakugan Battle Brawlers stopped Naga and the perfect core was restored. But Peace wouldn't last for long, after three years an alien species known as the Vestals turned the Bakugan back into spheres and captured them making three cities which named their Dimension Controllers; Alpha, Beta, and Gamma. The six fighting Bakugan; Tigrerra, Preyas, Gorem, Skyress, and Hydranoid were captured by the highest ranking fighting Bakugan brawlers: the Vexos. Though all hope is still alive in one Bakugan.

In the perfect core of New Vestroia, one red sphere with metal on the body was floating around. The ball opens to reveal a Bakugan called Altair. "I managed to get away. But how will I be able to help New Vestroia? Will somebody help me!?" Altair asked.

Soon the Legendary Soldiers appeared. "We hear you young Altair. And we can help." Apollonir said.

"We shall send you to the human world, you shall meet a human partner and get his help to save New Vestroia." Frosch said.

"I will." Altair said. Soon the Legendary Soldiers each shot a beam at Altair to open a portal for him to enter.

And so Pyrus Altair headed for Earth in search of a worthy partner, will Pyrus Altair be able to rescue the Bakugan of New Vestroia, find out next time on Bakugan New Vestroia: New Story.

Next time on Bakugan New Vestroia: New Story; Pyrus Altair meets a human named Ryan.

"So your a Bakugan?"

"Yes, and I need your help." Altair said.

A group of Vestals against the Vexos.

"What's the weird signature?"

"Some humans have entered New Vestroia."

Episode 1: The new hero

"BAKUGAN BRAWL!"


	2. The new hero

I do not own Bakugan, just the fan characters and Bakugan names marked with *; if you don't know about a real Bakugan just go to the Bakugan wiki and search the name. **Bold** means a scene change, _Italic_ means telepathic voice or message, Underline means specific person or place

Pyrus Altair was still teleporting to Earth, along the way he was sensing the energy of every human he could sense. "Maybe I'll have better luck if I search for a former Pyrus Brawler." Altair said. He sensed again until… "Yes, I've found a human. Be prepared whoever you are, the battle starts here."

**Earth**

"What's with Bryan? Is a ninja thing not answering when someone calls, Heather are you listening?" Said a 15 year old blue haired boy who wore Dan's first outfit in the New Vestroia series with black replacing, red shorts and green and yellow soap shoes while his hair looked something like Pat Sprigs from Megaman Starforce. With him was an 11 year old girl who had brown hair and wore a white shirt and blue jeans with red soap shoes, her hair was short and plain.

"Ryan, I know you as my brother you annoyed him when you lost your cool." Heather said.

"I…DON'T…LOSE…MY…COOL!" Ryan shouted. Meanwhile in the bushes a red haired 15 year old boy with a shirt that was green on one side separated by a lightning bolt line that was purple on the other side with brown shorts and black and white soap shoes while his hair was spiked and messy. And a purple haired 14 year old girl that wore an orange shirt with a white skirt and lavender shoes, with her hair in a pony tail and pig tails.

"Yep Susie, there at it again." The red haired boy said.

"Kazuki, why do they fight like they hate each other?" Susie asked.

"Why don't you try again?" Heather said.

"I've done that ten times already, he isn't answering." Ryan said. Soon a bolt of lightning came down right near them. When the explosion disappeared, a portal was in front of them.

"No way it can't be. New Vestroia?" Ryan gasped. Soon a red ball came out and bounced around everywhere.

"Someone catch me, I'm gonna be sick!" The ball said. Ryan grabbed 'it' and it opened up. "Hello, what's your name?"

"I'm Ryan." Ryan said.

"I am Pyrus Altair, a mechanical Bakugan created by the Vestals." Altair said.

"So your a Bakugan?" Ryan asked.

"Yes, and I need your help." Altair said.

"Help?" Kazuki asked.

"Yes, New Vestroia has been taken over by the Vestals, they trapped all the Bakugan and created me as the first Mechanical Bakugan. I saw what was happening and the Legendary Soldiers helped me to this world to find a partner. And I have chosen you Ryan." Altair explained.

"Me, why not Dan Kuso?" Ryan asked.

"I'm not like other Bakugan, you have great knowledge and strength, so this is why I chose you." Altair said.

"And we'll help." Heather said.

"You can count on me!" Susie said.

"We stand together." Kazuki said.

"Thank you, the first thing to help me is to turn around until I tell you to stop." Altair said. Everyone turned around. Altair got to Ryan's ear. 'I can't take them with me, it is you and I alone.' Ryan nodded. Kazuki turned around.

"Can we turn yet?" The girls asked turning around only to see the portal had disappeared.

"We just got left behind." Heather screamed.

"Where's Kazuki?" Susie asked.

**New Vestroia**

"I'm sorry, Tigrerra sacrificed herself to save Neox from being captured." A girl with orange hair with the hair style of Mrs. Fudo from Yugioh 5ds who unlike a human had lifeless (no highlights) looking eyes.

"It's alright Zoey, come back and get some rest."

"Katie! We've got a signature."

"What's the weird signature?" Katie asked. "Please Misty, tell me it's good."

"Some humans have entered New Vestroia." Misty said.

**Rocky Plain**

"So this is New Vestroia, I guess we didn't get the green fields." Ryan said.

"Figures as much." Kazuki said.

"You hear me Vestals? I'm gonna free the Bakugan and you can't stop me!" Ryan shouted.

"I hear ya, but what are you gonna do about it?" Ryan turned to see a lavender haired boy wearing green and white clothing (Lync) and a red haired human wearing white and yellow clothing. (Volt)

"Just who I was looking for." Ryan said. Soon everyone heard a Motorcycle running and they saw it come over Ryan and Kazuki and they were forced to move away to avoid being hit. And the person that came off was a pink haired 15 year old girl wearing the clothes Mira wore when she did Yoga with Dan's mom, her hair fell down past her shoulders, with most resting against her back, but a little curling down around her neck. Her bangs were long, drooping down to her cheek level.

"Not her again." Lync said.

"I don't know who you are, but you'll need a Gauntlet to brawl in New Vestroia." The girl said.

"I don't take orders from Vestals." Ryan said, looking away with a blush. (wink, wink)

"I lead the Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance. My name is Katie." Katie said throwing Ryan a Gauntlet. "Let's see if you can keep up with the Vexos."

"Vexos?" Ryan asked.

"The top Vestal brawlers, the big one with no brain is Volt and the baby who thinks he's cool is Lync." Katie explained.

"Hey, watch your mouth!" Lync said.

"Like he said." Volt said.

"Fine, then let's brawl. You ready human?" Katie asked.

"Always." Ryan said.

"I'm first, gate card set!" Lync said throwing a card that created a green aura. "Bakugan Brawl! Ventus Fly Beetle stand!" Soon a green beetle flew into the sky. (350 Gs)

"Bakugan Brawl! Haos Verias stand!" Volt said as a white monkey with a staff appeared. (350 Gs) "What are you waiting for? Christmas?"

'I don't need an invitation to crash your party.' Katie thought.

"Ready Altair?" Ryan asked.

"This will be my first brawl, but I was built to win." Altair said.

"Okay, Bakugan Brawl! Pyrus Altair stand!" Soon a fire tornado took out Verias. (400 Gs)

"What is that?" Volt gasped.

"Fly Beetle run!" Lync shouted as the green beetle flew away.

"Not so fast ability activate!" Ryan said.

"Burning Dragon!" Altair said. Soon Altair rammed Fly Beetle defeating it. (600 Gs)

"I don't believe it, he beat them both!" Katie gasped.

Soon Altair appeared, he was a red and silver robotic dragon-phoenix (What does Altair look like?) "Finally! I can move my body easily, I feel great!" Altair said.

"Looking good Altair!" Ryan shouted.

"Feeling good Ryan!" Altair said before returning to Ryan.

Lync: 250 Life Gauge

Volt: 450 Life Gauge

'Lync's life gauge dropped by half, he's the most powerful brawler I've ever seen.' Katie thought.

"Volt, I know that Bakugan, let's see Altair, Altair. Where have I heard that name?" Lync said.

"My turn, Gate card set!" Katie said. The card hit the ground and gave off a green aura. "Bakugan Brawl! Ventus Aerodactyl* stand!" Soon a green spiked Pterodactyl appeared. (450 Gs)

Aerodactyl: A flying Bakugan with the ability to glide through the air with ease like a torpedo.

"Prepare to feel my power!" Aerodactyl shouted.

"Bakugan Brawl! Haos Freezer stand!" Volt said as a white octopus appeared. (350 Gs)

"I got your number Katie, Bakugan Brawl! Ventus Atmos stand!" Lync said as a green eagle appeared. (350 Gs) "Ability activate, Typhoon Chase!" (450 Gs)

"Double ability activate!" Katie said.

"Double?" Ryan and Kazuki said.

"Power Breeze, plus Gun Wind!" Katie said.

"Take this!" Aerodactyl said radiating a green wave. (Aerodactyl: 650 Gs) (Atmos: 250 Gs) "CHARGE!" Aerodactyl shouted rushing forward at Atmos.

"Ability activate, Freeze Gale!" Volt said as Aerodactyl stopped moving and froze in place.

"Aerodactyl!" Katie yelled.

"Bakugan Brawl! Pyrus Altair stand!" Ryan shouted. "Double ability activate, Burst Shield plus Burning Dragon!" (Altair: 800 + Aerodactyl: 850 = 1650) (Atmos 250 + Freezer 350 = 600) "Go Altair!"

"Altair? *Gasp*" Lync said.

Lync: 0 Life Gauge

Volt: 0 Life Gauge

Ryan and Katie win

* * *

Ryan held Atmos and Freezer in his hands. "Alright!" Kazuki cheered.

'Who is this human, he captured two Bakugan, used a Gauntlet and used a combination abilitity, that would take a lot of training to learn to even start.' Katie thought.

"Now I know who his Bakugan is, meet the first of the mechanical Bakugan, Pyrus Altair." Lync said.

"If I may ask, who are you two?" Katie asked.

"I am Ryan Diulus, leader and Pyrus brawler of the Bakugan Strategists." Ryan said.

"And I'm Kazuki Fujiwara, Darkus brawler of the Bakugan Strategists." Kazuki said.

And so Katie meets a group of Bakugan Earth fighters and now she wants them on the team, will their help be enough to save New Vestroia.

Next time on Bakugan New Vestroia: New Story; Ryan and Kazuki meet the other members of the resistance.

"Wow, it's Pyrus Altair!"

"I'm Misty." Mitsy said.

Zoey faces a Darkus Vexo brawler

"Why do I get the lame opponent?"

"Let's show them Neox."

Episode 2: The clash of Haos and Darkus, opposites

"BAKUGAN BRAWL!" Everyone Shouted.


	3. The clash of Haos and Darkus, opposites

I do not own Bakugan, just the fan characters and Bakugan names marked with *; if you don't know about a real Bakugan just go to the Bakugan wiki and search the name. **Bold** means a scene change, _Italic_ means telepathic voice or message, Underline means specific person or place

Ryan and Kazuki were riding on Katie's motorcycle, Ryan was sneezing. "If you're going to sneeze, could you not do in on me?" Katie asked.

"Actually, it's all over me." Kazuki said.

"Ha, ha, sorry buddy." Ryan said. "Hey Katie, aren't you a Vestal like Lync and Volt?"

"I may be a Vestal, but I'm nothing like them." Katie growled. Kazuki flinched. "I started the Resistance after I met Alpha Hydranoid. When I heard him talk I knew Bakugan were intelligent creatures, I tried to convince my father who works as a scientist to free the Bakugan, but he didn't even care. But it started when the Bakugan cards came to our world when Dr. Michael connected your world and New Vestroia. Our world became overcrowded and our king conquered the planet, then we built arenas in our cities to play with the Bakugan thinking they were pets."

"The Bakugan were living in peace when you arrived, the legendary warriors told me everything about New Vestroia. How could you be so cruel?" Altair asked.

"*Gasp*, We didn't know, the people don't know Bakugan are intelligent creatures." Katie explained.

"I get it; they think they're just pets that do tricks for them. So tell us how you met Hydranoid." Ryan said.

**Alpha City Research & Science center**

Katie and a man were walking around the lab when a quake shook everything. "What was that?" Katie asked. Soon electricity came from a viewing dome; Katie gasped and went to the viewing dome. "Katie wait!" The man said. Soon Alpha Hydranoid appeared. Inside the dome Katie's father Professor Aero came to his men. "Can't you keep him quiet?" Pr. Aero asked. "Do your worst Vestroia!" Hydranoid said in his first voice. "We will never give in." Hydranoid said in his second voice. Katie couldn't believe what she heard. "That Bakugan, it spoke!" Katie gasped.

**Rock Plain**

"My father didn't even care, so I met people who felt the same way I did, and we formed the resistance. We've been fighting to free the Bakugan ever since. But the Vexos are strong: Volt Luster is their top Haos brawler, Gus Grav is a weasel but a powerful Subterra brawler, Mylene Pharaoh is the devious top ranked Aquos brawler, Lync Volan will do anything to win and is the top ranked Ventus brawler, Shadow Probe is the top Darkus brawler both brutal and cruel, and worst of all Spectra Phantom the top Pyrus brawler and the strongest of the Vexos. The Vexos are the champions of the six attributes. They're stronger than us." Katie explained.

"Must be hard to fight, if we had the Bakugan Battle Brawlers we could have the upper hand, but all that came here was me and Kazuki." Ryan said.

"Remember Ryan, I chose you above all other Pyrus brawlers." Altair said.

"Get ready, we're almost at the Resistance's base." Katie said as a white building came into view, Zoey was waiting at the door. Zoey wore a light yellow shirt white crimson pants and green gloves wearing light blue shoes.

"Welcome back!" Zoey said, though she fell over when Katie stopped right in front of her.

"Well hello there Zoey, you seem to be doing well despite you lost your last battle." Altair said.

Zoey's eyes sparkled at the sight of Altair. "Wow, it's Pyrus Altair!" Zoey said, though she moved away realizing that… "I can't believe I embarrassed myself."

"You'll have to excuse Zoey, because she's the biggest fan of you as you're the most famous of the Mechanical Bakugan." Katie explained.

"I'm famous?" Altair said.

"Hey guys!" Everyone looked from a cliff to see Misty, Misty was a green long haired girl wearing a black shirt with a white skirt and black shoes. "I'm Misty." Misty said.

"Zoey's our Haos brawler and Misty's our Aquos brawler, while I'm the Ventus brawler." Katie explained.

Meanwhile the guardian Bakugan were chatting with one another. "Nice to meet you three, I am the first mechanical Bakugan, Pyrus Altair." Altair said.

"I am Ventus Aerodactyl." Aerodactly said.

The next Bakugan was White and looked like Nemus only with angel designs. "I am Haos Neox.*" Neox said.

Neox: This Bakugan can control the most powerful of abilities that can change the tide of battle.

The last Bakugan was Blue and looked like a Lobster with a star shaped head and claws. "And I'm Aquos Lobstar.*" Lobstar said.

Lobstar: One of the best swimming Bakugan, his right claw can crush anything while it's left claw can pierce anything.

"Now before we go anywhere, let's get some training in." Ryan said.

"Me first." Zoey said.

"Alright then, Gate card set!" Ryan said as the card gave off a red aura. "Bakugan Brawl! Pyrus Altair stand!" (400Gs)

"Bakugan Brawl! Haos Neox stand!" A angelic humanoid figure appeared carrying a staff. "No, I can't brawl you." Zoey said depressed.

"Eh?" Ryan said confused.

"It's my fault Tigrerra was captured!" Zoey cried. "I lose again then I'll lose Neox as well, if the difference in power is 500 Gs your Bakugan is taken."

"You won't free any Bakugan with that attitude, if you can't clean up you won't be part of the Resistance." Katie said.

"Isn't that a little harsh?" Kazuki asked. Soon a black and purple ship flew nearby crashing into all of the bushes. And out comes Shadow before he slips in his head gets stuck in the ground.

"Shadow you imbecile, must everything be a joke with you?" Mylene asked.

"So which one of you will fight me?" Shadow asked.

"Zoey will." Katie said catching everyone by surprise.

"You can do it Zoey, I believe in you." Neox said.

"Okay." Zoey said.

"Why do I get the lame opponent?" Shadow asked.

"Let's show them Neox." Zoey said.

"Gate card set!" Shadow shouted. The card gave off a purple aura. "Bakugan Brawl! Darkus Atchibee stand!" A purple butterfly/bee appeared. (400 Gs)

"Bakugan Brawl! Haos Neox stand!" Zoey said. (450 Gs) "Ability activate, Raven Lure!" A white light appeared. (Atchibee: 300 Gs) (Neox: 550 Gs)

"A lame attack? Try this, ability activate, Vermillion Jet Black!" Shadow said. A black mist covered Neox. (250 Gs) "How does it feel to be useless?"

"Ability activate, Light Chrysalis!" Zoey said. (All abilities of Shadow cancelled.)

"I don't need abilities. Darkus Hammersaur stand!" Shadow shouted. As a purple dinosaur with giant hands appeared. "Darkus Anchorsaur stand!" A purple sinosaur with giant shoulders appeared. (Atchibee: 300 Gs + Hammersaur: 350 Gs + Anchorsaur: 350 Gs = 1000 Gs)

"Just what I needed, fusion ability activate, Shade Skylight!" Zoey shouted. (Neox: 1000 Gs) (Shadow's Bakugan: 250)

"What, you took their combined power!" Shadow screamed.

"Neox attack!" Zoey ordered as Neox swiped his staff and defeated all of his Bakugan.

Shadow: 0 Life Gauge

Zoey wins

* * *

"I'll get you next time cheater!" Shadow screamed. Shadow got back in the ship and flew away with the same crazy driving.

**Rocky Plain Afternoon**

Katie was sitting at a cliff with a picture of a person with Blonde hair in a locket.

"Hey Katie!" Ryan shouted. "We're ready to go."

"Okay…" Katie said blushing. (*Giggle*, its coming.)

"You know I can really call you leader, you pushed Zoey to a new level today." Ryan said.

"I learned how to lead from my brother." Katie said.

"Is that him?" Ryan said pointing to the locket.

"Yes his name is Mike. He disappeared when I met Hydranoid. And he might have ended up changing in the process." Katie said.

"Then I'll look for him with you." Ryan said.

"Thanks, and I have something for you." Katie said blushing again while Ryan was blushing too. In a few seconds their lips made contact. (And it's here) The others were in the bushes and saw the whole thing.

"Hey guys, it's time to go." Kazuki said as they all got out of the bushes to make it seem like they just got there. Ryan and Katie broke apart and had embarrassed looks on their faces. But they soon laughed.

And so Ryan and Katie are together, the Vexos have found worthy opponents and now it's time for a new friend and a new partner to show as Ryan faces against his greatest Brawl yet.

Next time on Bakugan New Vestroia: New Story; Kazuki gets partnered with a new Bakugan.

"Hello there Kazuki."

"Hi Darkus…" Kazuki said.

Ryan fights Gus and Spectra

"You ready Altair?" Ryan asked.

"Let's show them Ryan." Altair yelled.

Episode 3: Titan Brawl

"BAKUGAN BRAWL!" Everyone Shouted.


	4. Titan Brawl

I do not own Bakugan, just the fan characters and Bakugan names marked with *; if you don't know about a real Bakugan just go to the Bakugan wiki and search the name. **Bold** means a scene change, _Italic_ means telepathic voice or message, Underline means specific person or place

The scene opens to the base in its trailer mode. Kazuki was with Katie as Katie put a Bakugan in his hand.

"Say hello to your new partner." Katie said. The ball opened up to reveal a shark with a row of fins and a torpedo for a tail.

"Hello there Kazuki." The Bakugan said.

"Hi Darkus…" Kazuki said.

"I am Darkus Sharkun." Sharkun said.

"I also have something for you Ryan, a Bakugan Trap." Katie said tossing another Bakugan to Ryan with a different shape than a sphere.

"Hello there Ryan, I am the Mechanical Bakugan trap Wired, I was built to combine with Altair. I'm also the only trap Bakugan that can talk." Wired said.

"To tell the truth. We're still learning about the trap Bakugan, they're either unable or unwilling to talk to us." Misty explained.

"I'm an exception because I was built like Altair. I can combine with him to make Meta Altair." Wired said.

"Let's stop right here for a moment, I wanna practice with Wired." Ryan said.

"Okay, let's all try a practice timeout!" Zoey cheered.

**Rocky Plain**

"Okay Altair, Wired you ready?" Ryan asked.

"Ready!" Altair asked, Wired turned around and started growling.

"What's with him?" Kazuki asked.

"Wired might sense something." Katie said.

"They're here." Wired sneered.

"Oh boy, I don't like this." Ryan said.

"Look, someone's coming." Wired said.

Two people in cloaks came up, when they were close they removed their hoods to show they were Gus and Spectra.

"So this is the powerful new human brawler, he's just a kid." Gus said.

"I…AM…15…YEARS…OLDS!" Ryan shouted scaring the rest of the Resistance, mostly Zoey and Kazuki.

"If you're that confident, then brawl me. Gate card set!" Gus shouted, the card gave off an orange aura. "Bakugan Brawl! Subterra Primo Vulcan stand!" A brown horned golem like sumo appeared. (500 Gs)

"You ready Altair?" Ryan asked.

"Let's show them Ryan." Altair said.

"Bakugan Brawl! Pyrus Altair stand!" Ryan said. (400 Gs)

"Gate card open, Subterra reactor!" Gus said. (600 Gs) "Ability activate, Tighten Knuckle!" Vulcan's fist flew towards Altair. (Vulcan: 800 Gs) (Altair: 200 Gs)

"Ability activate, Burst Shield!" Ryan shouted. (Altair: 400 Gs) (Vulcan: 600 Gs) Altair is knocked back to Ryan.

Ryan: 300 Life Gauge

Ryan smiled. 'He lost and he's smiling, what's he up to?' Gus thought.

"Gate card set!" Ryan said, the card gave off a red aura. "Bakugan Brawl! Pyrus Altair stand!" (400 Gs)

"Bakugan Brawl! Subterra Primo Vulcan stand!" Gus said. (500 Gs)

"Gate card open, Pyrus reactor!" Ryan said. (500 Gs) "Bakugan Trap Wired stand!" Soon a red and silver mechanical bird appeared. (350 Gs)

"Is it time to merge?" Wired asked.

"Altair and Wired combine, Meta Altair stand!" Wired moved his back into Altair's tail. (850 Gs) "Double Ability activate, Burning Dragon, plus Satellite Boost!" (1150 Gs)

"Ability activate, Pyrus Endurance!" (Meta Altair: 850 Gs) Meta Altair released a storm of fire on Vulcan before charging at him.

Gus: 150 Life Gauge

"Now I will join the brawl." Spectra said.

"What?" Ryan said.

"Can he even do that?" Kazuki asked.

"There isn't anything in the rules about joining a brawl so apparently yes." Zoey said.

"Gate card set!" Spectra said, the card gave of a red aura. "Bakugan Brawl! Pyrus Hyper Dragonoid stand!" A red bipedal dragon appeared. (400 Gs)

"Bakugan Brawl! Pyrus Altair stand!" Ryan said. (400 Gs)

"Double ability activate, Duel Dragon, plus Item Core." Hyper Dragonoid split in two and one gained an axe while the other got a shield. (1000 Gs)

"Triple ability activate!" Ryan said.

"Triple ability?" Spectra and Gus said.

"Burning Dragon, plus Burning Tornado, and as a bonus; Fusion ability Pyrus Slayer!" Ryan shouted. Altair turned into a fiery tornado. (1100 Gs)

"Bakugan Brawl! Subterra Primo Vulcan stand!" Gus said. (1200 Gs) "Ability activate, Heavy Agence!" a dusty tornado cancelled out Altair's. (Altair: 400 Gs) (Hyper Dragonoid 1000 Gs + Primo Vulcan 700 Gs = 1700 Gs)

"Aw crap." Ryan yelled. Soon a orange light appeared in the sky. "Now who's attacking me?" Ryan said.

"Could it be?" Kazuki said.

Flying near them was an orange and silver metal version of Alpha Hydranoid with someone on it: Subterra Hades. "No way!" Ryan cheered. "It's Bryan!" Byran was a 14 year old boy with spiky dark blue hair that covered his left eye, he wore the same clothing as Ryan only with the colors inverted.

"Ability activate, Thunder Power: Limering Slash!" Bryan said. Under Hades was a Fire Scorpion trap and it spun with its claws out and hit Vulcan. "Ability activate, Earth power: Hydra Trident Spear!" Hades fired shots from his mouth that took Vulcan out.

Gus: 0 Life Gauge

"I'm sorry I've failed master Spectra." Gus said.

"Its fine, I'll take it from here." Spectra said. "Bakugan Brawl! Pyrus Viper Helios stand!" A red and black dragon like Drago appeared. (800 Gs)

"Ability activate, Death Trident!" Bryan shouted. Hades charged three beams and fired at the Hyper Dragonoids taking them out.

Spectra: 300 Life Gauge

"Ability activate, General Quasar!" Spectra said. Helios charged a ball of fire in its mouth, taking out Hades and Fire Scorpion. Helios and Altair charged at each other.

"And to think you were the perfect mechanical Bakugan, now you're no better than that Tigrerra I crushed." Helios said.

"You took Tigrerra?!" Altair asked.

"I made her cry for mercy, and so will you, you'll be a good replacement for Pyrus Dragonoid."

"I will make you pay for that! I will not lose to you now!!!" Altair said as he glew brightly.

"Wow, this is awesome." Ryan said as a card appeared in his hand. "Alright, ability…activate! Strike Machine!" (Neo Altair: 800 Gs) (Viper Helios: 400 Gs) An immense energy wave of many colors shot Helios back.

Spectra Life Gauge: 0

Ryan and Bryan win

* * *

"Let's go Gus." Spectra said.

"Right away, Master Spectra."

**On the road**

"So Bryan, how did you end up in New Vestroia?" Kazuki asked.

"Well I was practicing my ninja skills when a hole to New Vestroia opened in front of me, then I met Hades who escaped from the Vestals and we became partners. I've spent the rest of my time freeing the Bakugan." Bryan explained.

"Alright, Alpha city is up ahead." Zoey said.

"We better get ready, it's time to destroy the first dimension controller." Katie said.

And so a brawler for each attribute is present, now they just have to stop the controller and free a third of the Bakugan.

Next time on Bakugan New Vestroia: New Story; Katie learns more about her brother.

"You brother is…no more." Pr. Aero said.

"No!" Katie gasped.

Professor Aero makes a new mechanical bakugan

"You ready Aerodactyl?" Katie asked

"Never fear, I am always here for you Katie." Aerodactyl said.

Episode 4: Mechanical Nightmare

"BAKUGAN BRAWL!"


End file.
